1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a metal air battery system and a method of operation the metal air battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
A metal air battery includes an anode capable of including and discharging ions and a cathode using oxygen from the air as an active material. In the metal air battery, a reduction-oxidation reaction of the oxygen occurs at the cathode and an oxidation-reduction reaction of metal occurs at the anode. Chemical energy generated during the reaction is converted into electrical energy. For example, a metal air battery absorbs oxygen during a discharge operation and discharges oxygen during a charging operation. As such, since the metal air battery uses oxygen from the air, an energy density of the metal air battery may be remarkably improved. Nonetheless, there remains a need for an improved metal air battery system, and a method of operating the metal air battery.